cold blooded zuho
by maiamedea
Summary: SF9 FANFICTION!
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"cold one/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"My mother forced me to live in a boarding house near the school./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 81.8pt;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"And I don't want to be alone./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"My mother just left an hour ago but I am missing her. I miss my mom. This is really new to me! All of my life, I've been pampered by my parents' love and this is actually so sudden to me. I don't wish to be an independent lady but… I need to be away and learn to stand on my own. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"But the big problem is… I am not used to household chores./em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I went outside to throw the garbage bags./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I sighed, strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;""I didn't even like my room, it's so dark and it seems like the room beside me is vacant. This is creepy."/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Someone bumped into me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"The garbage was scattered around the streets./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""The hell?" /span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I cursed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"He just walked past at me like he didn't do anything wrong!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Arghh!/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I had a hard time cleaning my room and I have to pick that garbage again./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Hey! Can't you do something nice? Do you know what you did?"/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" I shouted./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"He stopped but he never turned to me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Arrogant jerk! You should watch where you're going!"/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Sorry, but it's your fault." /span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"he said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"His voice is deep and cold. It is actually terrifying./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Why is it my fault? You bumped into me first!"/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"He didn't even listen to me. He continued walking./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Nothing good starts here! I hate that guy! Now I have to pick up all the garbage and clean the entire mess!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I picked the emptied plastic cups and throw it to him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Serve you right!"/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I thought he never cared that's why I started to pick every pieces of trash on the ground again and put it back into the bag./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Who are you?" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"That deep and cold voice again./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I was about to pick the piece of plastic wrappers when he shooed it away by his shoe./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I looked at him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"And his red hair terrifies me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""What do you want?"/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I tried to remain calm./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""No one ever dared to throw that piece of trash to me." /span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"he growled every single word./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I trembled in fear. And then I suddenly remembered that I am in the middle of the dark cold streets. And now I am facing the most horrible guy in the world./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""It's because you won't even apologize to me!"/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""And now you're talking back to me with that kind of tone."/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" he warned./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I don't want to cause trouble but he is too much!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Do you want to go to hell? I'll give you a choice."/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" he added./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I'll be the one to make my choice, bastard!"/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Then I won't give you one. As simple as that." /span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"and then he smirked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"And then he leaned an inches away from me. He took a strand of my hair and blew it away as he said those terrifying words,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;""You'll be dead soon."/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"He turned his back on me and answered his phone./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Youngbin, you call?"/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Ah that's right. I will be at school tomorrow if you say so. I'll meet you there for the details."/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Okay, then."/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"And then he went to the direction of the dorm where I also belong./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"But wait? We're dorm mates? /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I closed the door tight and locked it very well./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I leaned onto it and had my back sliding as I sat down the floor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe was really in the other dorm! The one beside my room! I thought it was vacant! But how?!/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Oh my God. This is going to be hard. I should have not picked a fight with him!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"He's too scary! His cold eyes is already enough to shake my world with fear! I'll bet he was part of the gangster who always victimized pity girls like me!/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""What should I do?"/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" I scratched my head./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"He surely smells bad./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"But there's no point in being a coward like this. I need to erase those thoughts away. What if he's only kidding? Right. He must be kidding. The truth is he is just kind. And being kind is just like that. That is his own nature of being kind./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""What am I thinking! That is not true!"/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"My stomach growled. I am definitely hungry./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I silently open the door with awareness. I should not make a noise./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Eh? Isn't this Zuho's room?"/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"A very tall guy was standing outside my room./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I mean it. He is very tall./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"He is very very tall./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I have trouble looking at his face because he is very tall./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Is he a sort of basketball player? His legs are tall too. He is taller than that bastard I met downstairs./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I am the one who lives in this room."/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" I answered./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Eh? But this is definitely Zuho's room. I am not mistaken. I went here many times already and I am sure that I was not mistaken."/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" he answered and then continued, strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;""Wait… are you his new girl?"/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Huh? I don't know him but I am surely not his girl."/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Then? Where is he?"/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Dammit. I already told you that I was the one who lives in this room!/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I was alone here. And I just moved in. I don't know a guy named Zuho. Sorry, you got the wrong person."/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" I said and closed the room./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Rowoon."/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Someone called him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Zuho! Isn't this your room?" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I just moved in." /span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"he answered./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Ah. You didn't tell us. We could be a help in moving your things."/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""It's not important and I can do this alone. What are you doing here in this late time?"/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Ah. The reason I'm here is, I want Chani and I to move in too. Just for a while. The dorm is quietly in mess so we decided to move out temporarily."/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Okay. Just pick whatever rooms you like."/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" he said and opened the door./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Sorry for barging in. I don't know Zuho moved out too and you moved into the room he just moved out. It's complicated. See you."/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" and the winked at me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"What? That bastard is named Zuho and he just moved out to the room where I was moved in?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"And that guy named Rowoon is very handsome and he said he will pick whatever room he likes to move in./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Oh, Mom. I told you this won't gonna be a good idea./span/em/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"cold two/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Oh my god! What are you wearing?"/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"My best friend, Natasha was irritated of the clothes I am wearing right now./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""What's wrong?" /span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I asked with open arms./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""You looked like a grandma, shopping in the market. Don't you have any more decent clothes?"/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Natasha, this is my decent clothes. It's always been the usual. And you're reacting like that now?" /strongI raised a brow./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Of course! I have the reason to! We are in a university, Jaden! You should act like one. Now, look at those chicks! How can you get a boyfriend if you are dressed like that?"/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I rolled my eyes, strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;""I don't need a boyfriend. Why should I wear those uncomfortable clothes?"/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Uncomfortable, huh? All right, it's been decided. We will go shopping after class. Time to use those savings of yours."/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Natasha, you don't have to. I'm fine being like this,"/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" I insisted but I noticed that she looked pissed. strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;""Wait, are you okay? You are not in a good mood."/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""That jerk again!"/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I knew it./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Dawon? Is he here again?"/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Right! I was doing my blog and he appeared in my back! My fans roared because for them he's hot and—"/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" she put her hands on her sides, strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;""Damn, I hate that jerk."/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I thought he's going in a military school?"/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""That's what I thought! I will convince Aunt Maurice to get rid of him!"/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" she said and went to her seat./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Okay. We'll talk about that later. For now, let's concentrate in our class."/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" I held her hand./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"And then she smiled./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Our professor came and made a brief discussion. I was taking some notes when a group of boys came inside the room. The girls are screaming and I tilted my head to check it out and I noticed a familiar red hair./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"A familiar red hair?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Wait… what is he doing here?!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Natasha pulled me, strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;""Jaden! That's Dawon's group! They were known as bullies and they self-declared as princes in this university. Well, they've got those hot looks except for that jerk."/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""That red hair guy, do you know him?"/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" I innocently asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""What? Is he your type?"/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""No! It's just his hair is kinda irritating…" /span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I lied./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I can't tell this to Natasha now. She might scream and if she did, we'll probably be in trouble in our stay in the university./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""His Zuho. Baek Zuho. He's cold and it stated that his fans never heard him talk. He provides the best cold treatment in the whole world. In short, he's the worst guy in their group. But for me, Dawon that guy-who-wants-the-whole-attention-in-the-world is the worst guy in their group. You should stay away with him!"/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Baek Zuho…"/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" I swallowed the lump in my throat./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"And that tall guy is here too. He is really handsome!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Zuho,"/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" Rowoon called him, strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;""Is that the girl from the dorm? The one who moved in the room you just moved out? We're classmates. I wonder if we also got the same course."/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Let's sit over there."/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" Dawon pointed the chair behind us./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I gulped./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Dawon!"/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" Natasha called him. strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;""I told you not to follow me!"/strong she roared./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Oh, I remember her. She's your ex right?"/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" Rowoon pointed his index finger to Natasha./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Excuse me, Mr. Tall guy! I am not his ex. I don't wish to be connected to him somehow."/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" she crossed her arms on her chest while killing Dawon by her intimidating stares./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Natasha…"/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" I warned her that we're in class and we don't wish to have a record in this early of time in school./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Let's sit there behind them. There's no vacant chairs left."/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" Rowoon suggested./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I gasped. Are they going to sit behind us for the whole sem? Dammit!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"After they sat behind us, someone threw a crumpled paper on me. I trembled. I open that crumpled paper and then I read./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"'It's nice to see you today… if you remember.'/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I found that creepy./span/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; text-align: center; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;"cold three/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;"Break time./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;"I didn't pay attention to class. I kept on sweating and sweating./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;"I didn't know why I am scared of him! Darn it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;""That jerk! That annoying jerk!"/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;" Natasha squealed. She can't take it anymore. strong"I'm going to get rid of him! How dare he follow me here!"/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;"She really hates Dawon. But for me, Dawon is nice. I had a talk with him twice and it seems like he isn't one of those guys. emLike Zuho, perhaps./em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;""Uhm, it can't be help, Natasha."/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;" I don't know how I could say that when in fact, I have my own nightmare too./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"emspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;"Zuho, Zuho./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;""No!"/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;" she is so stubborn as ever, she raised her right hand and picked up her phone instead, strong"You should go first. I need to call his mother. Wait for me in the cafeteria." /strongshe said and walked herself in the open hallway./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;""Okay."/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;" but I don't think I can be alone for now./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;"I slowly lurched myself in the cafeteria. I thought they were so many people here but it turns out that I am the first one to come here. I felt a huge relief. At least, I won't see him here. I glanced feverishly at the food stall. emI'm hungry./em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;"I hurried up to the counter. I didn't take my breakfast today. I just missed it. I forgot to go to the fast food chain when Natasha called me in the morning./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;""So, what's your name?"/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;"What an unerring accuracy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;"I looked at who's beside me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;"That tall guy again. Wow. No matter how I say it, he is just very tall./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;""Hi, there." /span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"he winked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"He winked…. Or was it just in my imagination? But he's so gorgeous…/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;"What an awkward moment./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"emspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;"Why is he here? Did he bring Zuho here?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;""I guess I should introduce myself first," /span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;"he shyly shook his head and ran his hand through it, strong"I'm Rowoon. I am also your dorm mate, if you heard last night."/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;""Ah, then… welcome?"/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;"Darn it! I wasn't sure of what I will gonna say. I am still not used to talk to people I just met. Well, for me, he's still a stranger and might be a danger./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;"Oh, shit. He's danger… my heart started playing like an on-and-off music at the disco bar./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;""Rowoon."/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;"Someone called him. I know that deep scary voice. I closed my eyes for a shocking moment. I won't turn at my back. I won't… that red haired guy really scares the hell out of me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;""Ah, Zuho. I'm just going to buy some drinks. You can go now if you want to."/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;" he said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;""All right. I'll just go to Youngbin."/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"emspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;"I guess he already left?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;"Rowoon's eyes narrowed like scrutinizing me, strong"Perhaps… are you one of those people who are afraid of Zuho?"/strong he asked, strong"Well, I can't blame you. That jerk has scary looks. He can even be a monster."/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;""How about you? Are you not afraid of him? He got that evil aura. I really can't stand it. I have heard some rumours that he have a quite huge gang as his backups. Isn't he scary to be your friend? You wouldn't want to be tied in various syndicates right?" /span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;"I honestly said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;""I'll tell you if you tell me your name," /span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;"he smiled./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;"Wow. He's really that handsome now that he is near to me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;""I'm sorry,"/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;" I sincerely apologized, strong"My name is Jaden Nathalie Carriev,"/strong I introduced my name in a formal tone./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;""What a beautiful name,"/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;" he commented and took a sip of the cola he bought. strong"And for your question earlier… Nope. I am not afraid of him. He may even have that creepy aura in the first time you met him, but actually he's a warm person. Our friends really thought that. I don't know why he is so hard with girls but maybe there's a reason. And I don't think that he is part of a sort gang mentioned in the campus rumors. I found it funny but… he was really scary. You should be careful if ever you got a deal with him. He was full of treachery."/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"emspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;"So I have the chance to be bullied by him?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;""And what's the reason?"/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;" I asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;""I can't tell because I am not sure."/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;" and then he paused for a brief moment, strong"And why did you move in? I was really wondering. Zuho used to live in that room. Me, as his bestfriend, didn't know that he was planning to move out. He's acting strange."/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"emspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;"They're best friends? But they're quite an opposite. Did they really get along with each other?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;""My mother arranged that emmoving-in matter/em so I really don't know."/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;""Ah I should ask him later." /span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;"he concluded. strong"Seems like your friend really knows our Dawon very well. Is she really emthe ex? /emI know Dawon is a womanizer but he never mentioned this to us. I don't know why they are keeping things like this. Youngbin must have been worried about them."/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;"Our conversation was interrupted when Natasha arrived./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;" /span/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm; background: white;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;""Jaden! I'm totally pissed!"/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18.0pt; line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-PH;" /span/p  
/div 


	4. Chapter 4

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"cold four/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"What the heck./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Our instructors have given us tons of workloads! I could die! It's the first day! And I have long quizzes tomorrow!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I checked on my watch. Great, I got home at 8:45 pm. Too late to start a work. I forgot the ways to get here so that I got lost!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I dig out my keys and opened the door./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Hey… the hallway is so quiet. I wonder where did everyone go? Ah, that's right. Then I could study peacefully./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Oh my God!"/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"There's a ghost! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"A red haired one!/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""What are you doing in my room?!"/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" I yelled, holding my bursting chest./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"My books were all on the floor!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"He didn't react… instead he caressed the cat he's holding./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"A cat? I hate cats!/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Get that away from me!"/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"They're scary!/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"He just passed me and walked himself like there's nothing happened./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Hey!"/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" I yelled./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"He stopped for a bit and turned to me with those terrifying eyes!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""You didn't answer me!"/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" I took all my courage, strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;""What are you doing in my room? And how did you get there?! Could you explain yourself?"/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""My cat is in your room. I have spare keys so I got into your room."/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""You should just wait for me!"/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Why would I wait for you when I had the spare keys to your room?"/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Argh! You're unbelievable!"/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" I was really mad, strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;""I own that room, and it's not yours anymore so at least you should have waited for me and then asked my permission to get your cat!"/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I own the whole building. Would that answer your question?"/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Huh?"/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" I blinked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I guess you're that stupid enough to process everything, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"polka dots."/em/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" he smirked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"What?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" . . ?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""What polka dots!"/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" I thought out loud./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Right. Your underwear. I could see it whenever I open my window."/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""You pervert!"/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I don't care what would happen if I punch his face but he's too much! I can't take it any more!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""How dare you!"/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" I raised my fist and ready to attack him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"But he immediately stopped it. He tightly held my balled fist and pinned me on the wall instead./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""What are you going to do now?"/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" he said while his face was inches to mine. His breath smelled like cigarettes. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I a-am not afraid of you! I hate you now! You're a pervert, cold, blooded bastard!"/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""That's right."/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" and then he eyed me intently, strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;""I warned you before, you didn't listen. You know what? You don't have the right to yell or even talk back at me. I hate when someone do that to me, so…"/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I gulped./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Let me go! Help!"/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" I screamed. I shouted back, strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;""Let me go, you're harassing me!"/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Somebody… please help me!/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Hey… I won't do anything sexual to you. So you don't have to shout." /span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"he said and raised my chin up, strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;""Looking at you, I don't have the desire to harass you."/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Let me go, you monster!"/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""What?"/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""You're a freaking monster! Let me go!"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I fight back./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"He smirked again and his eyes… I can see it changed to dark./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Monster huh?"/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" he asked and then pulled me closer to him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"He sealed me a long kiss./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I can't even move a bit while his lips played mine./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"His mouth tasted the metal cigarette that I hate./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"He forcibly opened my mouth to seek an entrance./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I tried to push him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I tried./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"My eyes were open as he did that. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Why I can't push him? Why is he so powerful than me?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I wish he would stop./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Serves you right."/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" he smirked and then pulled away./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I sat down the floor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I can't believe it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I can't./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Now you've learned your lesson, idiot."/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" and then he walked away after picking up his cat./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"He returned to his room like nothing happened, like he didn't anything bad to me!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Zuho! We're here!"/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Rowoon came in. He's with another guy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Oh, Jade. Nice to see you. What are you doing there?"/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" he asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I could smell the Ramen that he brought./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""You know her?"/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" the guy asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Oh, Chani. She's also our classmate. She's Jaden. Jaden, he's Chani, our youngest brother."/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I stood up and tried to fix myself, strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;""H-hi."/strong I smiled./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Your hair is in mess. Are you okay?"/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" Chani asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""You have swollen lips."/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" Rowoon commented./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Ah, don't mind style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIt's absolutely nothing."/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" I lied./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Are you sure?"/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Yes, I'm fine. I was just tired of finding my keys."/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""But your room is open."/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" Chani pointed out my door./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Oh. I already found my keys. That's why." /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""We've bought five ramen, would you like to join us? Uhm, I don't think it's right to have you alone in Zuho's room because you're the only girl but we can still eat this downstairs."/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Rowoon is very thoughtful. If nothing happened earlier, I would have been this so happy. But he's the friend of the jerk./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I ate already. Don't mind me. And I still have to study."/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Eh? You still study? It is just a piece of cake."/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" He said, strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;""Ah, sorry."/strong And then apologized./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"br /strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;""I'm going."/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I shut the door and leaned behind it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Mom. I'm moving!/span/em/p 


	5. Chapter 5

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"cold five/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I can't study last night. I can't even sleep. Darn it! The whole thing keeps on haunting me like a nightmare. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"But I have to go to school and take the exams even if I didn't study last night. I buckled up from bed after a few minutes looking at ceiling, replaying those flashbacks in my head. I can't stop it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Did he really do that to me?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Did… he kissed me?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I touched my lips! And dammit! It's still fresh to me! Like his lips touched mine a few seconds ago. I pulled my own hair and went back to bed. Damn! I can't even concentrate!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Damn! Damn you, Zuho!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I have to get a hold of myself. I can't overthink like this. He is just teasing me. Alright, Jaden? You have to focus. You will call your mom later and you will try to talk to her that you want to move out. Because living with the same dorm with that red haired jerk will make you fail in your acads. Okay?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I took a deep breath as I got up from bed and wore my slippers. I grabbed my towel and other stuffs. I have to take a bath. My class starts exactly at nine am and I don't want to be late for that matter. I won't mess things up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I opened my door and I…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I gulped./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Why he was standing near my door?!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Should I kill him? Should I scream? What he did to me was unforgiveable! It was a sexual harassment! The anger I have been holding since the night I went to bed have risen up. I want to punch him right to his face. I clenched my fists. I have to get revenge! This isn't me who will keep the silence after he did to me! Huh! You messed up the wrong girl!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Are you okay, Jaden?"/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Rowoon called me while I was gaining my strength to punch that bastard./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I turned to him and tried to give him a smile, even if it's fake. strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;""Hi. Good morning."/strong I tried to greet him nicely as I could, strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;""Of course, I'm okay. What do you mean?"/strong I tried my voice to be gentle but I know, Rowoon would immediately figure it out./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Uhm, you looked like you don't have a sleep. Did you really study that much? Today is just a short quiz. You don't have to read that much. It's just simple if you understood the terms and concepts."/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Hey, I am not like you. And for your information, your best friend did a horrible crime to me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I also read some manga last night. I actually finished the whole book before I went to sleep."/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" I lied, giving glare to that red hair guy who was now looking at me with a em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"smirk?/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Darn it. That jerk is really enjoying this show./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Manga? All right."/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" Rowoon nodded and turned to Zuho, strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;""Ya, aren't you coming to us? Chani is leaving to go to school."/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Nah. Hwiyoung wants to meet me at school. It must be important." /span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"he replied./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""All right. You have to come early to the practice room. Don't be late, Zuho. Youngbin found another dance contest. We have to take it seriously. Don't be absent again. I warn you. And the breakfast is ready already. We put it in your study desk."/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" Rowoon reminded him and he called Chani who was still in their room, strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;""Chani! Are you done? You can't be late."/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I'm coming! Wait for me, Hyung! I have to borrow Zuho-hyung's shoes. My other pair was lost."/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" he replied./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I want to smile for a bit of Chani's cuteness but I was reminded that the devil was beside me. He might attack me once Rowoon and Chani leave./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I'm here. Zuho-hyung, let me borrow one of your shoes."/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Take that as yours. My father bought that for me. I have tons in my home so."/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" he said and walked closer to Chani and patted his shoulder, strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;""I can't send you off myself. Take care."/strong he coldly said and entered their room./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Ara, I know you're a devil, Zuho-hyung. Glad that I have Rowoon-hyung to send me off."/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" Chani smirked and Rowoon grabbed him to the stairs, strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;""We will go first! See you at school, Jaden!" /strongand he winked at me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"My heart…/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"My heart…/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"My heart…/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I have to use the bathroom first," /span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Zuho declared and walked past at me and used the bathroom./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"…Was broken./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""No! I came first! My class is starts at nine am!"/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" I screamed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""And so? My class is at ten am."/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" he said in the bathroom./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"He doesn't have logic! Grrrr!/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Get out! I don't want to be late!"/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" I screamed and slammed the door./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"This jerk! This jerk! This jerk is pissing every seconds of my life without wasting it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""That's what you get for staring at Rowoon."/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""What?!"/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" I was really frustrated, strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;""I did not stare at him! You jerk! Get out! My class is early than yours!"/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"And he opened the door and…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"He is half naked./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I forgot. Hwiyoung just cancelled it. I should just sleep a little bit more. Go on. You can use the bathroom all you want, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"polka dots."/em/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" and the he smirked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" . ?!/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I was about to enter the bathroom when he spoke for the last time before he entered their room./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I was really wondering not a little while ago, did you really sleep late because you finished reading manga or you can't get out of your mind what happened to us last night?"/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Hu-huh?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Why are you saying that?! You jerk!"/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I was really angry but the words I want to yell at him couldn't come out of my mouth. They were stuck!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I'm sorry…"/span/strongspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" he said it, looking in my eyes, strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;""But I was only fooling around. Please don't conclude that I was perverting you… or assume a little bit more."/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Son of a bitch!/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I will send you straight to hell, Zuho! I will really make sure you will be burned! You crazy arrogant bastard! I won't keep still! I will kill you with my revenge! Mark that!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I slammed the bathroom door./span/p 


End file.
